The invention relates to an apparatus for at least partially holding at least one electrical/electronic component in an internal area of a housing, in particular for commercial vehicles, having at least one housing component which at least partially forms the housing internal area, and having a cover which at least partially closes the housing internal area.
The invention also relates to a method for assembling this type of apparatus.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a cover for an apparatus for at least partially holding at least one electrical/electronic component in a housing internal area, in particular for commercial vehicles, wherein the cover can be coupled to at least one housing component, which at least partially forms the housing internal area, and the housing internal area can be at least partially closed by the cover.
Normally, apparatuses such as these which belong to the prior art are used, for example, in conjunction with controllers in commercial vehicles. By way of example, such controllers include, inter alfa, electrically conductive connecting elements, in particular flexible printed circuits, via which the electrical and/or electronic components of the controller which are held in a housing internal area can be electrically conductively coupled to electrical and/or electronic components which are arranged outside the housing internal area, for example to further controllers. An interface must be provided in order to couple the flexible printed circuit to the electrical/electronic components which are held in the housing internal area, or to a component which includes these items and which, for example, may be in the form of a rigid or fixed printed circuit board. This interface is normally provided by plug connectors, that is to say by providing a plug on the flexible printed circuit and a corresponding mating plug on the rigid printed circuit board, or by thermode soldering, that is to say by soldering the flexible printed circuit to the rigid printed circuit board. In the end, this makes it possible to produce an electrically conductive connection between electronics provided on the rigid printed circuit board and further electrical/electronic components within the commercial vehicle, via the flexible printed circuit.
In the field of operation of commercial vehicles, stringent requirements must be complied with relating to the vibration resistance and life of all components, in particular of the electrical/electronic components of the controller. For this reason, by way of example, the flexible printed circuits are fixed to certain points on the controller. One option for fixing the flexible printed circuit is achieved, for example, by additionally fixing or holding the flexible printed circuit via the plug connector by us of clamping elements which are additionally provided thereon. A further option is to provide further additional fixing components, for example on the fixed or rigid printed circuit board, via which exclusively the flexible printed circuit can be fixed. The rigid or fixed printed circuit board is normally attached to a housing component of the controller and is generally covered by a cover or cover shroud for protection, in particular for direct-contact protection. Particularly while the flexible printed circuit is being fitted, for example when the flexible printed circuit is being passed through under or through the cover shroud, no seal is generally provided. However, extruded seals or intermediate seals can preferably be used subsequently for sealing purposes, and are used to seal the intermediate spaces between the flexible printed circuit and the cover/the housing component. The measures known from the prior art for achieving specific vibration resistance and to comply with the sealing requirements are, however, extremely complex and are therefore highly costly.
There is therefore needed apparatuses, covers and assembly methods of the generic type by which it is possible to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages, at least partially, in a particularly cost-effective manner.
The apparatus according to the invention for at least partially holding at least one electrical/electronic component builds on the prior art of this generic type. The cover is designed such that at least one electrically conductive connecting element for electrical coupling of the electrical/electronic component to at least one further electrical/electronic component, which is provided outside the housing internal area, is fixed by the cover. The electrically conductive connecting element is preferably in the form of a flexible printed circuit, an insert-molded stamped grid or cable, in particular a flat ribbon cable, and is fixed by the cover or by the cover shroud. The cover or the cover shroud therefore not only provides protection, for example for electronics associated with the electrical/electronic component, but also acts as an attachment element or attachment mechanism for the electrically conductive connecting element.
The apparatus according to the invention can advantageously be developed such that the electrically conductive connecting element is at least partially fixed by at least one edge section of the cover, which is coupled at least in places to at least one edge section of the housing component. The edge sections of the cover are preferably directly coupled to the housing component, for example by a threaded connection, as a result of which, for example, it is possible to adjust the degree of fixing of the electrically conductive connecting element. In particular, the edge sections of the cover, which are used to fix the electrically conductive connecting element, are designed such that a predetermined intermediate space for the electrically conductive connecting element is formed when the cover is screwed to the housing part. For example, the edge section of the cover which is intended for fixing of the connecting element may at least partially be in the form of a recess or a cutout.
Furthermore, the apparatus according to the invention can be implemented such that the electrically conductive connecting element is arranged between the housing component and the cover and, at least in places, touches the housing component and the cover. The interposition of the electrically conductive connecting element allows fixing, for example by clamping, in a particularly simple and cost-effective manner. The electrically conductive connecting element may, however, likewise also be additionally attached to the cover before clamping, for example by adhesive bonding, etc.
Furthermore, the apparatus according to the invention can be designed such that the cover is designed so that it at least partially holds a seal, at least in the area of the fixing of the electrically conductive connecting element. In particular, the cover shroud can be used, for example, to seal electronics of the electronic component which are held in the housing internal area from the environment, and at the same time to ensure fixing and/or attachment of the electrically conductive connecting element passed through the cover. Depending on the respective sealing requirements, an appropriately designed seal is provided in the cover shroud. At the point where the electrically conductive connecting element passes through, leaking can result without such special measures, although this is prevented by the cover according to the invention. For example, the seal, which is in the form of a separate component, can be provided on the cover or on the connecting element, even before the cover is fitted to the housing component. However, alternatively or additionally, the connecting element can also be appropriately insert-molded, in such a way that the insert-molding is alternatively or additionally used for separate sealing from the seal between the cover and the connecting element. A seal is preferably also provided between the connecting element and the housing component, in such a way that essentially two seals are pressed against one another in the area in which the connecting element passes through the cover, specifically above and below the connecting element. Furthermore, it is likewise feasible instead of or in addition to the separate seal, to use a thermally conductive medium as a seal, which is applied in any case between the connecting element and the cover/the housing component, in particular a thermally conductive paste or thermally conductive adhesive which can be dispensed. An extruded “cord” of the thermally conductive material or of the thermally conductive paste can, for example, be used under the connecting element for sealing purposes, while the corresponding separate seal, facing the cover shroud, can be provided above the connecting element.
Furthermore, the apparatus according to the invention can be designed such that the cover holds a seal at least on an edge section which couples the cover to the housing component, such that the edge section at least partially holds the seal and fixes the electrically conductive connecting element. In particular, sections for the seal that is held there are preferably provided in the edge section, in or on which the seal is held, in order to achieve the required seal between the cover and the connecting element. Furthermore, sections are additionally provided which are used to fix the connecting element and are preferably adjacent to the sections for holding the seal.
The apparatus according to the invention can be designed in a particularly advantageous manner in that the electrically conductive connecting element and/or the electrical/electronic component is clamped in in order to fix it between at least one edge section of the housing component and at least one edge section of the cover. The clamping of the electrically conductive connecting element between edge sections of the cover and of the housing component allows the connecting element to be fixed in a particularly cost-effective manner. Furthermore, preferably, the electrical/electronic component can also be clamped in between edge sections of the cover and of the housing component, in order to fix it. The cover, which is provided in particular for fixing the connecting element, is therefore additionally used to fix the electrical/electronic component, which is preferably in the form of a fixed or rigid printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is held via sections of the cover shroud which, for example, are effectively in the form of “sprung arms” by matched design of the nominal dimensions, taking account of appropriate tolerances. The rigid or fixed printed circuit board can also be connected by a screw connection, although this is no longer absolutely essential, because the cover is used for fixing.
Furthermore, the apparatus according to the invention can be implemented such that the housing component and/or the cover touch or touches the electrical/electronic component at least in places, such that heat produced by the electrical/electronic component can be dissipated through the housing component and/or the cover. If, for example, the electronics of the electrical/electronic component produce an unacceptably high power loss, the rigid or fixed printed circuit board can be coupled to a heat sink, for example via a thermally conductive medium, which heat sink is implemented, according to the invention, by the housing component and/or the cover. The thermal contact with the rigid or fixed printed circuit board can therefore instead of this be made by a screw connection or else additionally via the clamping with an appropriate contact force, by the housing component and/or the cover. The cover shroud is therefore additionally used to fix the rigid or fixed printed circuit board, as well as the flexible printed circuit, for heat dissipation as well. Furthermore, a ground connection can also be provided through the contact connection between the housing component and/or the cover and the electrical/electronic component, and this will be described in more detail further below.
The apparatus according to the invention is preferably developed such that the electrical/electronic component which is held in the housing interior is formed by a printed circuit board, in particular a rigid or fixed printed circuit board. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term “rigid or fixed printed circuit boards” means at least printed circuit boards in the form of printed wiring boards, boards or printed circuits (printed wiring board=PWB, printed circuit board=PCB or etched wiring board=EWB), which are used in particular for mechanical attachment, and simultaneous electrical connection, of electrical/electronic components.
Furthermore, the apparatus according to the invention is preferably designed such that the electrically conductive connecting element is formed by a flexible printed circuit, an insertion-molded stamped grid or a cable, in particular a flat ribbon cable.
The apparatus according to the invention is preferably designed such that a ground contact, in particular of the electrical/electronic component to the housing component and/or to the cover, is produced via metalization on the electrical/electronic component. This results, for example, in the production of a ground potential, which may often be the most extensive conductor run on printed circuits, since most of the electronic components which are provided on the printed circuit board are normally connected to it. The conductor run is often also spread out as a surface over the entire printed circuit (ground surface, ground plane), in order to avoid potential differences and interference influences. The metalization of the electrical/electronic component is therefore carried out as required at least in places or on complete sections of the electrical/electronic component.
The method according to the invention for assembling an apparatus for at least partially holding at least one electrical/electronic component builds on the prior art of this generic type in that at least one electrically conductive connecting element for electrical coupling of the electrical/electronic component to at least one further electrical/electronic component which is provided outside the housing internal area is fixed by the cover. This results in the advantages explained in conjunction with the apparatus according to the invention, in the same or a similar manner, for which reason reference is made to the appropriate statements in conjunction with the apparatus according to the invention, in order to avoid repetitions.
This also applies in the same sense to the following preferred embodiments of the method according to the invention, wherein reference is also made in this context to the appropriate statements in conjunction with the apparatus according to the invention, in order to avoid repetitions.
The method according to the invention can advantageously be developed such that the cover at least partially fixes the electrically conductive connecting element by use of at least one edge section, which is coupled at least in places to at least one edge section of the housing component.
Furthermore, the method according to the invention can be implemented such that the electrically conductive connecting element is arranged between the housing component and the cover and, at least in places, touches the housing component and the cover.
Furthermore, the method according to the invention can be implemented such that the cover at least partially holds a seal, at least in the area of the fixing of the electrically conductive connecting element.
Furthermore, the method according to the invention can be carried out such that the cover holds a seal at least on an edge section which couples the cover to the housing component, such that the edge section at least partially holds the seal and fixes the electrically conductive connecting element.
In addition, the method according to the invention can be carried out such that the electrically conductive connecting element and/or the electrical/electronic component is clamped in in order to fix it between at least one edge section of the housing component and at least one edge section of the cover.
In addition, the method according to the invention can be carried out such that the housing component and/or the cover touch or touches the electrical/electronic component at least in places, such that heat produced by the electrical/electronic component is dissipated through the housing component and/or the cover.
The method according to the invention is preferably implemented such that the electrical/electronic component which is held in the housing interior is formed by a printed circuit board, in particular a rigid or fixed printed circuit board, which is clamped in by the cover.
Furthermore, the method according to the invention can preferably be developed such that the electrically conductive connecting element is formed by a flexible printed circuit, an insertion-molded stamped grid or a cable, in particular a flat ribbon cable, which is fixed by fitting the cover.
In addition, the method according to the invention can be implemented such that the electrical/electronic component is metalized, via which metalization a ground contact is produced, in particular of the electrical/electronic component to the housing component and/or the cover.
The cover according to the invention for an apparatus for at least partially holding at least one electrical/electronic component in a housing internal area builds on the prior art of this generic type in that the cover is designed such that at least one electrically conductive connecting element for electrical coupling of the electrical/electronic component to at least one further electrical/electronic component which is provided outside the housing internal area can be fixed by the cover when the cover is coupled to the housing component. In the same sense, the same or similar advantages also result in respect of the cover according to the invention, as has been explained above in conjunction with the apparatus according to the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.